For your entertainment
by Swanfoy94
Summary: Inspirado en la canción con el mismo título. Edward contiene una lista con algunos nombres de sus "golosinas"y lo qué él quiere lo consigue...¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? – Inquirí como hacía con todas mis chicas - ¿puedes aguantar lo que estoy a punto de hacer?...¿qué le responderías a Edward?desearías estar en su lista?¿cuál será la respuesta de Bella? miniFic en proceso:D
1. Conociendo a Edward

**Los personajes no son míos**

**Edward: ¿Entonces no te pertenezco?**

**Swanfoy: :C no corazón, le perteneces a Sthephenie Meyer.**

Por cierto este fanfic está inspirado en la canción **For Your Entertainment de Adam Lambert**. La canción es algo fuertecita pero tiene buen ritmo y va con la personalidad de éste Edward jajaja, sin más que decir…!A leer!

…

**Pov Edward**

Había acertado, la rubia se movía en la cama tal y cómo se movía en la pista, era algo inquieta para mi gusto y traviesita –debo agregar -. ¿Quién diría que la "refinada" Rosalie, terminaría en brazos del _dominante Cullen?_

Los gemidos y alaridos de Rose empezaron a cesar, su respiración agitada empezó a normalizarse, se acurrucó junto a mí para inútilmente encajar en mi cuello, esperé unos minutos hasta que la princesita quedó profundamente dormida "pobre, le dejé agotada".

Me deslice fuera de las viejas cobijas tomando mis pantaloncillos que se encontrabas tirados en el suelo, me enfundé en mis pantalones, agarré mi camisa y comencé a abotonarla mientras contemplaba el escultural cuerpo de la exquisita Hale. Me incliné sobre sus rojos labios y los besé con fiereza, no pude evitar morderlos y que ella lanzara un quejido por respuesta. Acto seguido me acerqué hasta su oído para susurrarle: _Gracias por concederme esta pieza._

Ella sacudió su cabeza cómo espantando algo, giró sobre su lugar y siguió descansando.

Retiré el pestillo de la puerta y salí de aquella habitación con aires de grandeza, en la estancia todavía se escuchaba la estrepitosa música electrónica, cuando ingresé para ver mi chaqueta, no era un asombro ver a la mayoría de asistentes tirados en el suelo ebrios o vomitando, tomé mi prenda olvidada, giré sobre mis pies y avancé hasta la salida sin despedirme de nadie.

Mi móvil, comenzó a resonar. Era Jasper

_-¿Qué tal viejo?_

-¿Qué quieres?

-_Saber si la princesita de hielo fue domada_

Me reí con gusto y malicia.

-Puedes decirle al idiota de Emmett que estamos a mano.

Jasper rió y finalizó la llamada.

Caminé hacia la vereda de enfrente, donde estaba aparcado mi volvo, encendí el motor haciendo que ronroneara y luego acelerar a fondo para llegar lo más rápido a mi casa y evitar que mamá comience con el interrogatorio de "¿dónde te has metido toda la tarde?"

Al llegar, vi el auto de Carlisle ocupando el garaje, aparqué mi auto junto al de él e ingrese a la casa.

-¡Edward! – Exclamó Esme al verme- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Mamá, estaba trabajando en el proyecto de fin de año –mentí

-¿Y no pudieron trabajar el fin de semana? – inquirió papá con indiferencia. Torcí el gesto.

-No

Hace tiempo sentía que Carlisle y yo no congeniábamos, para ser exactos no congeniábamos a raíz de que descubrí que tenía un talento natural para las mujeres. Desde entonces me trata como cualquier persona extraña que pasa junto a él.

-Bueno, ¿quieres cenar ya?

-No, ma gracias, acabe de comerme un delicioso pastelito en casa de los Newton- era irónico saber que decía la verdad.

Carlisle lanzó un bufido que ignore por completo.

-Me retiró a descansar, buenas noches a ambos.

Subí los escalones hasta mi habitación, tome el pantalón de franela y una camiseta gris que se encontraban bajo mi almohada. Fui derechito hasta el cuarto de baño, saqué mi mp3 y le di play a la canción que seguía en la lista _For your entertainment _ esa canción describía a la perfección lo que yo hacía con las mujeres. Solo entretenerlas.

Deje que el agua caliente corriera libre sobre mi cuerpo, tuve una deliciosa sensación de ardor en mi cuello, por el chupetón que Rosalie me hizo mientras se movía debajo de mi cuerpo.

Es más que obvio que mis acciones me traerán terribles consecuencias, quizá Emmett…no, no quizá, estoy seguro de que Emmett se enterará y querrá partirme la cara, pero nadie me quita la satisfacción de haber hecho mía a la "señorita" Hale.

Cerré la llave de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo, sacudí mi rojizo cabello salpicando unas cuantas gotas, la canción seguía sonando mientras me vestía.

Caminé hasta la mesa de noche que estaba junto a mi cama y del pequeño cajón saqué un costoso y fino papel con filos dorados que contenía mi lista de "tesoros", dentro del mismo cajón reposaba una pluma muy antigua, que según mi padre, había pertenecido a mi bis abuelo.

La tome y con una línea recta, taché el nombre de Rosalie.

_*María López_

_*Tanya Denalí_

_*Irina Denalí_

_*Kate Denalí_

_*Jessica Stanley_

_*Rosalie Hale_

_Angela Weber_

_Lauren Mallory_

_Sahara Newton_

_Charlotte Higgins_

_Alice Brandon._

Releí con la mirada a todas las chicas que ya había probado y las que faltaba por experimentar, cada una de ellas era diferente y todas me demostraban lo buenas que eran en el "arte" de moverse, pero ninguna de las ya probadas me satisfacían lo suficiente, solo me hacían vivir el momento, nada más.

Mientras las que aún no eran bienvenidas a mí, me producían ciertos misterios y ganas de descubrir cómo eran. Aunque sea solo por diversión y simple desahogo.

Guardé nuevamente la hoja y la pluma, y me refugié bajo las cobijas de mi cama, debía descansar, ya que el siguiente día no sería nada fácil.

.

-¡El desayuno está listo!- anunció mamá desde la cocina- Edward por favor apúrate.

Bajé los escalones mientras peinada con mis dedos mi alborotado cabello, para mi suerte –nótese el sarcasmo–Carlisle ya estaba ocupando un lugar en la mesa, lancé un suspiro de fastidio.

-Siéntate cielo, se enfría tu comida

-Sí, gracias mamá – Me senté justo en frente de Carlisle ignorándolo cómo él se acostumbró a hacer conmigo, llene mi plato con algunos panques y hotcakes disponiéndome a comer.

Esme se había retirado una vez que sus dos hombres se estaban alimentando, salió de la cocina diciendo que tenía una cita con sus amigas y debía arreglarse lo más pronto que le era posible.

En fin, aquí me encuentro, comiendo un delicioso desayuno frente a un hombre que se está dedicando a observarme y no me dice nada ¡Qué! ¿Tengo monos en la cara? ¿Cuál es el problema del viejo?

-Espero que midas tus acciones Edward-dijo de repente con su típico tono de seriedad.

-¿A qué acciones te refieres?

-No te hagas el tonto-espetó-no creas que no sé lo que haces, vienes a la hora que te da la gana, con la misma escusa de siempre, tal vez Esme te crea, pero no me puedes engañar a mí.

Tragué un sorbo de jugo.

-Carlisle, creo que te presionan mucho en el trabajo-respondí sin importancia a sus palabras- por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones, sal de viaje con mamá o sácala a pasear, pero hazme un favor y no finjas conocerme – Soné lo más despectivo que pude, pero de la nada, mi padre comenzó a reírse.

-Edward, ¿De quién crees que heredaste el talento de conquistar mujeres?

Tragué en seco.

-No se lo diré a tu mamá, se decepcionaría mucho de ti, pero quiero advertirte una cosa – hizo una pausa dramática – llegará el día en el que tropieces con una mujer que te hará ver estrellas y te ponga en su lugar…y ese día habrás perdido tu muy presado "don"- concluyó dibujando comillas en el aire.

Arqueé una de mis cejas.

-Aja…esto… Tengo que ir al colegio –dije confuso – Despídeme de mi mamá ¿sí?

¡Qué demo! Es definitivo, Carlisle necesita vacaciones urgentemente.

Baje una cuantas escaleras hasta el garaje y monté mi volvo, ya cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la carretera empecé a reírme cómo loco ¿Carlisle conquistando chicas? ¿Me toma por tonto? Y eso de mi talento de conquistar mujeres ¿vino de él? ¡Qué ridiculez! Es improbable.

Ingresé al estacionamiento del instituto con mi flamante auto aparcándolo en el lugar de siempre, de la parte trasera saqué mi morral con los cuadernos. Aseguré mi nave y con paso lento me dirigí al pasillo de los casilleros.

Así comienza un típico día en la vida estudiantil de Edward Cullen: las chicas se hacen a un lado, haciendo una especie de calle de honor cuando yo paso, no falta la chica que me mira con deseo y modula un _llámame_ con su boca, me siento cómo una celebridad.

Giré la perrilla de combinación de mi casillero para guardar y sacar los libros que correspondían a este día, fue en ese instante en el que sentí cómo era tirado del brazo y golpeado contra los canceles.

-Eres una basura Cullen- masculló Emmett- Cómo te atreves a tocar a Rosalie ¡Sabías que me pertenecía!

-Tú también estabas al tanto de que Heidi Grint era la siguiente en mi lista y aun así decidiste acostarte con ella – Emmett me tenía presionado contra los casilleros con una fuerza increíble, ahora entiendo por qué es capitán del equipo – Así que me la cobré con tu noviecita, pero tranquilo grandote, la consentí como solo ella se lo merece.

Firmé mi sentencia de muerte al decir la última frase, el grandote levanto su puño en el aire y lo aventó contra mí, pero el golpe jamás llegó, ya que fui salvado por el director que hacía su aparición en ese momento.

-¡McCharty! ¡Cullen! – Exclamó el director- ¡Qué sucede aquí!

Emmett se apartó de mí, pero no su mirada, era obvio, quería verme bajo tierra.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el viejo- ¿Algún problema con ustedes?

-No- respondimos al unísono.

-Entonces dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a clases ¡ahora!

El director espabilaba con las manos por el corredor para que los curiosos se apartaran e ingresaran a clases. Emmett me miró con odio y lanzó un escupitajo a mis pies para luego retirarse del pasillo, arreglé el cuello de mi camisa y tomé los libros de mi cancel que quedó abierto.

La primera clase del día era biología y debía cruzar un amplio jardín para llegar a la clase.

El sol ya se encontraba iluminando toda la zona, el pasto relucía con intensidad y la fuente de piedra que adornaba la vista estaba rebosando de agua, en los bordes de la fuente, una chica bellísima se encontraba sentada, su blusa roja combinaba perfecto con su piel clara y tenía un escote mucho más decente que el que usó en la fiesta de ayer, pero su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

-¿Rosalie, estás bien?- _lo sé, lo sé qué estúpida pregunta._

Ella me devolvió una mirada cargada de enojo.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó – Emmett no quiere verme ni hablarme, se enteró de lo que paso anoche y… - su voz se quebró y rompió en llanto.

Respiré profundo, tomé asiento junto a ella pasándole un brazo por sus torneados hombros.

-Oye Rose, lo que paso entre nosotros fue momentáneo, todo el mundo lo sabe, no tienes porqué ponerte mal.

-¡¿No tengo por qué ponerme mal?!- inquirió sarcásticamente mientras se soltaba de mi abrazo – El hombre que amo no quiere ni escucharme ¡Y tú dices que no tengo por qué ponerme asi! ¡Todo es tu culpa!Tú y tus malditos galanteos, me obligaron a…

-¡!Espera!¡ - espeté con molestia – Yo no te obligué a nada – No estaría dispuesto a ser culpado por los deseos de Rosalie – Te establecí las reglas del juego, te pregunte si sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo y si podías aguantar lo que iba a hacer y tú aceptaste – Era lo mismo para cada chica, era decisión de ellas aceptarme o rechazarme – Pero si de algo te sirve, estas en todo tu derecho de acusarme.

Rosalie bajo la mirada y negó en silencio. No sé por qué, pero cada vez que digo la última frase las chicas prefieren guardar silencio. Definitivamente tengo un don.

Dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos claros, me incliné un poco y deposité un beso prolongado en su frente.

-Emmett no puede vivir sin ti, te ama demasiado – le aseguré.

Rosalie me sonrió tristemente.

Después de mi encuentro con la princesita, fui directamente al salón de biología, por suerte el maestro Vanner se encontraba retrasado, fui hasta mi pupitre y tomé asiento en el banquillo junto al pasillo.

-¡Viejo!- exclamó Jasper palmeando mi espalda- ¡wow! No tienes moretones en el rostro ¿ Emmett fue compasivo contigo? O ¿Te maltrato psicológicamente?, Tranquilo amigo, reuniré fondos para tu terapeuta, dicen que las heridas psicológicas son las que más tardan en sanar, pero tú amigo Jazzy no te dejará solo ¡Es más!

-¡Cierra la boca!- interrumpí- si me salvé de tener traumas en la cabeza fue gracias a la intervención divina – expliqué- y algo me dice que no estoy completamente librado.

Jasper me dio su bendición dibujando una cruz en el aire, a lo que yo respondí golpeándolo en el estómago.

-Disculpen la tardanza – el maestro Vanner hizo su aparición con su desgastado maletín y unos folletos bajo el brazo – Como sé que son buenos estudiantes, estoy seguro que aprovecharon el tiempo durante mi ausencia, es por eso que pondré a prueba sus conocimientos

El salón se llenó de quejidos y reclamos de los presentes. Vanner los ignoró y prosiguió con su clase.

-A ver Newton – inició en profesor. Mike se veía agotado, con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los dientes, la noche de ayer más todo el alcohol que se bebió, debieron matar sus neuronas - ¿A qué proceso de mitosis me refiero, si digo, que la cromatina empieza a condensarse y se forman los cromosomas con sus cromátidas hermanas cada uno?

Mike miró al profesor con los ojos bien abiertos, de seguro pensó que Vanner le habló en chino.

-Mmm…¿Metafase?

El maestro paso una mano por su rostro – No Mike…Señor Withlock ¿conoce la respuesta?

-Profase- respondió con seguridad. Vanner Asintió

-Señor Cullen, si las cromátidas hermanas de cada cromosoma se separan y se dirigen a los polos opuestos de la célula ¿A qué proceso me refiero?

-An…

-Anafase-interrumpió ella- los cromosomas se van hacia los polos donde se encuentran los centriolos.

-¡Excelente señorita Swan!

Volteé mi mirada hacia el asiento de la metiche, que se encontraba junto a Ángela – mi siguiente golosina- Pero la _señorita intelectual_ me hizo una mueca y siguió escribiendo en su libreta de apuntes, negué con la cabeza y seguí releyendo la clase mientras el maestro seguía con su interrogatorio.

-Sr. Cullen ¿en qué consiste la interface?

-Es el periodo más largo, en el que la célula presenta su ma…

-su máxima actividad y el ADN se auto duplica – interrumpió nuevamente. Vanner se mostró sorprendido y orgulloso de tener a dos alumnos tan listos, esta vez giré a verla con fastidio y mi sonrisa ladeada, Isabella me miró con asco y me hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano izquierda.

Después de cincuenta y cinco minutos de clase el timbré resonó para dejarnos en libertad y salir a completar el resto de clases. – Quítate, no estorbes – exclamó la cascarrabias de Swan al pasar junto a mí y darme un empujón.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron normalmente hasta el almuerzo, ahí encontré a Jasper, sirviéndose una bandeja llena de una no muy apetecible comida.

-Hola ricitos-saludé robándole una manzana de su bandeja.

-Oye, no molestes y mejor presta atención – inspiró inflando su pecho y soltándolo en forma de suspiro batiendo sus pestañas. – Creo que estoy enamorado.

Lo miré con burla.

-Sí claro – respondí mientras daba un mordisco a la manzana.

-Es en serio- reiteró- Se llama Alice y va en mi clase de literatura y _blablablá…_- no preste mucha atención a lo que Jasper continuo contándome, eso de enamorarse de alguien no es mi estilo.

Acompañe a Jasper hasta el depósito de bandejas mientras él seguía parloteando de su reciente amor platónico, y en ese pequeño tramo alguien me empujó con fuerza, seguido de las palabras _quítate, no estorbes_, esta sí, no te la paso. Tomé a Swan por el brazo haciendo que me encarará.

-¡Hey, hey! Más vale que dejes esos jueguitos sosos –advertí- no quieres meterte en mi territorio.

Me devolvió una mirada altiva.

-Quién se entromete en el territorio de quién – dijo, se soltó de mi agarré y se fue caminando fuera del comedor.

¿Y a esta que le pasa? No le di mucha importancia a pesar de que sus palabras me dejaron algo confundido.

Ya terminado el día de clases, fui nuevamente a mi auto, quería planear todo una estrategia para galantear a la otra geniecita de la clase de biología, Ángela Weber.

A pocos pasos de llegar a mi auto sentí cómo alguien me tomó del cuello de mi camisa volteándome bruscamente y estampando un puñetazo que partió mi labio inferior- Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con lo que es mío – Espeto Emmett, empuño una de sus manos y me propinó un golpe en el estómago que me dejó momentáneamente sin aire.

Después de la lección recibida – que admito, me lo merecía- pude ver a Emmett alejándose de mí hasta llegar donde Rosalie, quien la envolvió en sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente. Bufé, recupere mi postura después de unos minutos y me monté en mi auto para dirigirme a mi casa.

Le di play nuevamente a mi reproductor de música y así hacer más llevadero el viaje. Para acortar camino, me desvié hacia un camino que ya no era muy transitado, y fue precisamente ahí que encontré a una de mis golosinas ya probadas hace mucho tiempo, Jessica Stanley. Paré mi carrocería cerca de donde ella me esperaba y con sensuales movimientos se acercó al auto montándose dentro del mismo.

-Bien, ¿esta es la cuarta o la décima vez que vienes por tu dosis Jessica? – inquirí coqueteándola y analizándola con la mirada descaradamente.

-Es imposible que me canse de ti Edward Cullen – respondió provocativamente.

Entonces comencé con lo que ya era costumbre.

-¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? – Inquirí como hacía con todas mis chicas - ¿puedes aguantar lo que estoy a punto de hacer?

Asintió lanzándose a besar mis labios haciendo que estos sangraran nuevamente por la herida que Emmett me hizo, la seguí en el beso y tomándola por la cintura la deslicé al asiento trasero para darle lo que ella tanto deseaba.

**Pov Bella.**

-¿Quién se entromete en el territorio de quién?, no se te ocurrió nada más inteligente ¿cierto? – preguntó Alice mientras maquillaba su rostro viéndose en el espejo del baño – Y qué respondió él.

-No me dijo nada, me solté de su agarre antes de que me respondiera.

-Bueno,¿ y qué planeas hacer?

-¿qué planeo hacer sobre qué?

-Vamos Bella, a mí no me engañas – dijo volteándose en mi dirección – estas que babeas por Edward desde que ingresaste a este instituto, lo que no entiendo es por qué lo tratas tan mal…Edward está como quiere – concluyó guiñándome un ojo.

-Por favor, no me dirás que tú también perteneces a su club de admiradoras.

-¡Puff! Claro que no, no me atraen los cobrizos –dijo seriamente – pero ya, sin bromas, deberías intentar llevarte bien con él, quizá descubras que en el fondo Edward Cullen tiene un corazón.

La mire sin convencerme de sus palabras.

-Quizá haga el intento-respondí sin muchas ganas.

Alice negó con la cabeza y siguió en su labor de maquillarse, luego asistimos a las últimas clases del día, en esas horas nos sentamos al final para seguir charlando. La duendecilla comenzó a relatarme con infinito entusiasmo cómo había conocido a un chico muy simpático en clase de literatura – tenía una espalda de infarto – replicó maravillada.

-¿Ya se enteraron de lo que paso? – Lauren interrumpió el relato de Alice súbitamente.

Alice y yo negamos en silencio.

-Emmett le propinó una paliza a Edward hace pocos minutos.

¿Y por qué? – inquirí con curiosidad.

-Se rumora que la rubia estaba en la lista de Edward Cullen y todos aquí sabían que Rosalie le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a Emmett, pero cuando al cobrizo se le ocurrió quebrantar esa ley, el capitán del equipo fue a ponerlo en su lugar – concluyo la morena.

-Otra víctima de la lista Cullen-murmuró con pesar Alice- Pues iré a felicitar a Emmett personalmente, espero que le haya dado su merecido a ese hombre por _perro_.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- interrumpió Lauren molesta- Todas rogamos que Edward no esté tan mal herido, y esperamos la oportunidad de consolarlo como se debe.

Alice y yo la miramos horrorizadas.

-Vete a decir estupideces en otro lado ¿quieres?

Lauren torció el gesto y se fue contorneando lejos de nosotras.

-¿Crees que lo de la lista esa, sea verdad? – pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No lo sé, son rumores, pero me apiado de los nombres de las chicas que estén en la mira de Edward – respondió soltando una risita.

Fijé mi mirada en los ventanales amplios del salón por lo que sobró de la clase. El maestro nos dio la orden de salir después de unos minutos. Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento donde Alice y yo nos separamos para tomar rumbos distintos, monté mi vieja camioneta y dispuse mi camino en dirección a la jefatura donde Charlie me esperaría para almorzar.

Tomé un antiguo desvío para economizar tiempo y también disfrutar del paisaje del bosque en ese tramo, a pocos kilómetros de haber ingresado por aquel lugar, divisé no muy a lo lejos un auto que estaba varado a un lado del camino, un volvo para ser exactos. No se necesita ser adivino para saber a quién le pertenecía aquella carrocería. _Si estaba varado, era porque tenía problemas ¿verdad?_

Aparqué mi camioneta unos pocos metros detrás del auto y aguardé unos minutos.

-Bien, creo que llegó la hora de que hagas tu buena acción del día – me dije a mi misma, tomé aire y salí del camión.

Sentí como de repente millones de mariposas nacían en mi estómago y una corriente de nervios invadió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza _– tranquila Bella, solo preguntarás si necesita ayuda y ya, no hay por qué tener nervios_ – a medida que me fui acercando comencé a sentirme más segura, quizá era la oportunidad perfecta para mejorar mi relación con Edward y llevarme bien con él.

-_Humm…humm….Ah._

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ De la nada Se empezaron a escuchar una clase de sonidos muy extraños, y comenzaron a incrementar el volumen, aquellos gemidos venían del volvo. Por alguna estúpida razón seguí acercándome hasta quedar frente a una de las ventanas traseras que se encontraban por completo empañadas. Iba a acercar más mi rostro y en fracciones de segundos alguien desempañó el vidrio dándome una vista panorámica de lo que pasaba dentro.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo debido. Las mariposas que alguna vez aparecieron en mi estómago se extinguieron para dar paso a una serie de explosiones nucleares que me hicieron rabiar, el idiota de Edward estaba con el torso desnudo y de compañía tenía a Stanley que estaba tal y cómo Dios la trajo al mundo. ¡Mierda! Me retiré casi corriendo de aquel lugar echando chispas y humo de las orejas.

-Eso te pasa por comedida Bella- me recriminé repetidamente.

Monté mi auto y lo encendí lo más rápido que pude, le envié un texto a Charlie diciendo que estaría con Alice completando un trabajo muy importante y que no me espere para almorzar. Por más que lo intentaba no podía quitarme esa asquerosa imagen de mi cabeza y no podía dejar de sentirme furiosa.

Me detuve justo frente la casa de Alice, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a precipitarse. Crucé el asfalto hasta la entrada de la casa y golpee la puerta al mismo tiempo que presionaba el timbre.

La pixie abrió la puerta y puso cara de asombro al verme.

-¿Bella, pero que ha…?

-¡Lo odio! – exclamé entrando sin permiso alguno.

**Pov Edward.**

**-¡**Pero qué demonios! – exclamé después de ver a la señorita Swan frente a mi auto – jessica lárgate.

-P-Pero

-¡Vete! – espeté. Me miro con fingida molestia y acto seguido se vistió como pudo saliendo de mi auto sin decirme nada.

Encendí el auto dispuesto a seguir en persecución a la santurrona Swan para hablar con ella_… ¿Qué?¿Hablar con ella?_ Frené de golpe haciendo que las ruedas produjeran un estruendoso ruido _¿y para qué querría yo hablar con esa mujer?. _Sacudí mi cabeza y retomé mi camino a casa.

No me molesté en verificar si Esme o Carlisle ya estban dentro, solo subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación y cerré dando un portazo. ¿Qué importaba que Isabella Swan me viera en uno de mis revolcones? No importaba en lo absoluto, y entonces ¿por qué tengo esa extraña sensación de querer explicarle lo que vio?

Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras tomaba mi cabeza y jalaba unos pocos mechones de pura frustración.

Qué estupidez, Edward cálmate – me decía a mí mismo – ya se te pasará, pero por si las dudas…

Saqué mi lista de golosinas y bajo el nombre de _ Alice Brandon_, escribí el nombre del nuevo caramelo que degustaría con mucho gusto.

_Isabella Swan._

…

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal, han disfrutado la historia? ¿Les ha gustado, o no les ha gustado? Por favor háganmelo saber por medio de un review , l s Chic s que escriben saben más que nada lo importante que es un review para los autores y también para la historia, entonces así, humildemente les pido, qué si leen ésta historia dejen un review :D :D :D**

**Otra cosa, este será algo así como un minific que estaré subiendo paulatinamente, quizá haya un par de capítulos y quizá un epilogo…todo depende de cómo la vaya desarrollando.**

**En fin, me despido y les envío saludos **


	2. Parejas y preguntas sin respuesta

**Los personajes no son míos le perteneces a Sthephenie Meyer. ;D**

…

**Pov Bella.**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-concluí contándole de cabo a rabo la historia que viví a mi amiga- entonces, ¿qué opinas?

-¿lo viste desnudo? – inquirió.

Me sonroje.

-Hummm… pues, le vi el torso…pero eso no imorta lo que quiero decir es

-¿Tiene un cuerpo excelente, cierto?-inquirió alzando sus cejas sugestivamente

-¡!ALICE! – Exclamé- ¿no me prestaste atención?

-¡Duh!, claro que sí, pero debes admitir que eres una suertuda al verlo semidesnudo.

-Qué suertuda ni que nada, ese idiota es un…!Es un! – no sabía con qué completar la frase, bien, quizá y solo quizá pueda aceptar que Edward y su cuerpo no están nada mal, pero ose no quita que sea - un violador, sí, eso es lo que es –concluí cruzándome de brazos frente a Alice.

La duendecilla me miró con burla.

-Aja ¿violador?- resopló riendo – todas con las que él ha estado han accedido a sus caprichos bajo su propia responsabilidad, Cullen nos las obliga, él simplemente propone.

Él propone _¡puaj!_ Y las muy tontas le abren las piernas cómo si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, ¡que mentecato!

-Estás celosa.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Bella Ya deja de fingir!- espetó molesta Alice- Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hubieras querido ser tú la chica en la parte trasera de su auto, y ¡no! Aún no he terminado – alzó una mano frente a mí al verme con intenciones de discutir – No está mal que lo veas con otros ojos, tal vez si intentas hablar con él de la manera más atinada posible, podrías descubrir que Ed…

-Que Edward tiene corazón-repetí con cansancio – Ahora eso no importa…tenía que desahogarme con alguien o sino iba a explotar de rabia…mmm…Gracias por escuchar –dije sonriéndole.

-No hay nada que agradecer, pero Bella por favor piensa en lo que te dije ¿si?

Asentí vagamente, me despedí de mi amiga y seguí con mi camino.

Después de cenar con Charlie y conversarle mi día en el instituto (omitiendo ciertos detalles), subí a mi dormitorio y me puje mi cómoda y vieja pijama. Sin querer, recordé cómo había encontrado a Edward. Su cara de asombro, sus ojos esmeralda centellando como un niño que es descubierto al robar un dulce, sus labios entreabiertos por la agitada situación en la que lo pillé, su torso completamente desnudo y perlado por el sudor, el abdomen perfectamente marcado, su ¡un momento! ¿En qué estoy pensando?, eso ni siquiera debe importarme, además él estaba con Stanley, de todas las ofrecidas que hay en el planeta, tenía que meterse con ella, no es que no fuera bonita, pero ¿qué tenía ella qué no tenga yo?...¿Qué?..!Hay Dios mío, estoy desvariando!

Me reacomodé en mi cama y cerré los ojos en espera del sueño, pero de haber sabido que aquel sueño me incluía a mí y a cierto escultural cobrizo, desnudos y en la parte trasera de aquel auto, hubiera preferido desvelarme.

**Pov Edward.**

-¿Entonces la Swan te atrapó en pleno acto?

-Sí, bueno, no en pleno acto, pero al verme semidesnudo y con Jessica vestida en traje de Eva, debió sospechar que no estábamos precisamente conversando ¿no?

-y hablando del rey de roma –dijo Jasper señalando a mis espaldas. Allí venía ella, junto a su amiga que también está en mi lista de pendientes- ¿Viste a la de cabello corto? –Asentí sin dejar de observar a Isabella – Ella es Alice – dijo cómo si fuera su mayor orgullo.

Tragué en seco quedándome helado.

-Eh...eh, ¿Ella es tu amor platónico? –inquirí entre dientes.

-Sí, ¿por? –y entonces el semblante de mi amigo cambio bruscamente para mirarme con enfado- Edward malnacido Cullen, si fuiste capaz de poner a Brandon en tu puerca lista de mujerzuelas juro por mi colección de 100 monkeys que cortaré tu…

-¡YA ENTENDI, YA ENTENDI!-exclamé interrumpiéndolo-borraré su nombre, no hay problema, además ella era la última en la lista antes de Swan.

-Pues ahora no será ni la última, ni la penúltima, la borraras ya mismo, o juro que te…

-Basta de amenazas ¿sí?

Lo arrastré del morral dentro de la clase de algebra hasta sentarnos en las bancas al final.

-¡Hola! – escuché que nos saludaron – no sabía que tomaban algebra también.

Oookey…era la tal Alice (que debo eliminar de mi lista sino Jasper se encargará de dejarme sin herederos) y junto a ella la santurrona Swan, ladee mi sonrisa al verla.

-¿Qué tal Alice?- respondió el rubio disimulando muy mal lo colgado que estaba de ella – cómo te va Bella.

Un momento, ¿Bella?, ¿desde cuando Jasper la trata con diminutivos?, la aludida le respondió alzando la mano, mientras volvía a hundir su cabeza en un libro viejo de algebra. Jasper y su querida amiga comenzaron a entablar una conversación nada interesante para mí, así que al igual que Bella, ejem, Swan, comencé a realizar algunos ejercicios sin importancia en mi libreta.

-Buenos días señoras y señoritas, hoy les he preparado una serie de ejercicios que necesitaré que hagan en parejas – La señora Clarson tiene una extraña manía de ver a todos en parejas – Entonces, tú y tú, serán la pareja uno, emm, tú y tú, la pareja dos- Fue señalando con el dedo a cada persona del salón porque la regordeta profesora no se toma la molestia de aprenderse tantos nombres – y tú serán la pareja ocho - dijo señalando mi nariz – bien abran sus libros desde la última clase y comiencen

-¡Espere! ¿Quién es mi pareja?

-Edward no quiero sonar grosero – dijo mi amigo con fingida delicadeza – pero mueve tu trasero lejos de aquí, Alice vendrá hacia acá.

-¿Qué, pero quien es mi…?

-Bella- respondió Alice sonriente esperando que le cediera mi puesto.

-Genial – murmuré entre dientes, tomé mis libros del escritorio, y haciendo una leve reverencia de caballero le cedí el lugar a Brandon. Di pocos pasos y me senté junto a Isabella, quien no se inmutó por mi presencia.

-Emm…¿hola?- dije alzando una ceja.

-Tú ponte a hacer los ejercicios desde el 1 hasta el 15 y yo haré lo que sobra hasta el 30 – ordenó sin responder al saludo.

- ¿Podemos discutirlo al menos?

-No hay nada que discutir – dijo sin voltear a mirarme.

-Para tú información creo que sí deberíamos hablarlo.

-¿estás sordo acaso? – murmuró molesta – no-hay-de-que-hablar… ¡PUNTO FINAL!

-¡Punto seguido! - ¿qué dije? Sacudí mi cabeza – Espera, dame…déjame explicarme

-Explicar qué – respondió mirándome con fastidio.

Se escuchó el carraspeo de Jasper junto a nosotros.

-Oigan ¿De qué demonios están hablando? – inquirió mirándonos como si estuviéramos locos, Alice tenía la misma expresión.

- Esto…de…de los ejercicios rizitos ¿de qué más íbamos a hablar?- respondí sin convencerlo del todo. ¡_Tonto!¿qué ibas a explicarle TÚ a Isabella?¿ Y desde qué momento aquella conversación cambio de rumbo?_ La miré de reojo, sus mejillas estaban parcialmente sonrosadas, no fui el único que se dio cuenta que la conversación de algebra paso a la historia.

-¿Desde el 1 hasta el 15? – inquirí concentrándome en el libro , percibí que asintió y me puse manos a la obra. No demoré mucho en realizar los ejercicios, y sin nada más que hacer, apoye los brazos en el escritorio, utilizándolos como almohada para mi cabeza mientras observaba a mi gruñona compañera.

-¿Qué me ves? – inquirió después de unos segundos sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes.

-Eres atractiva – dije cómo si me hubiera preguntado: _¿qué día es hoy?_

Se tensó, pero siguió escribiendo.

-Y esos jeans te quedan muy bien – añadí haciendo que se quedara estática. Sonreí. – Sí, te ajustan las piernas lo suficiente como para…

-¡Basta! – murmuró enfadada – a menos que fueras un crítico profesional de ropa estaría dispuesta a escuchar tus estupideces pero como no lo eres ¡déjame en paz!

-Te estaba haciendo un cumplido – dije inocentemente.

-Suficiente – Vi que firmo nuestros nombres en la parte superior de la hoja y luego fijó sus ojos en mi – Si estás queriendo chantajearme para que guarde silencio y no diga nada con respecto a lo que vi ayer, no es necesario tus "halagos" baratos, no diré nada ¿satisfecho? – dijo retomando la respiración.

Bufé mientras me erguía y ponía mi cabeza a su altura.

-Crees que me importa lo que estos bobos digan de mi- inquirí con sarcasmo- Por si no lo notaste, todos, saben quién soy y lo que hago con las chicas que vienen a mi. No sería de caballeros negarme a sus humildes peticiones – dije con malicia.

-¿Caballeros, Tú te crees un caballero? – inquirió algo burlona –Si realmente fueras uno, no jugarías con las mujeres para acostarte con ellas y luego dejarlas sin más ¿Y si alguna se enamora de ti?

-Isabella, me sentiría ofendido si alguna de ellas no se enamorará de mi – dije con orgullo.

-¿Y si pasa al revés? – Dijo seriamente – ¿Y si eres tú el que se enamora?

El timbre sonó finalizando la clase, pero no los varios pensamientos que se formaron después de esa pregunta

**...**

**¿Qué les pareció?**


	3. ¿Celos?

**Bueno, primero deseo agradecer a quienes siguen la historia :3 me alegra mucho, y principalmente me quiero disculpar por la demora… maldita universidad que me aleja de la escritura jajajaja …pero bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, porfa no olviden dejarme sus rr, son importantísimos, de nuevo les agradezco mucho :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son plena y totalmente de la increíble Stephenie Meyer solo la trama es mía…**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-En serio, cuando los vi podía jurar que hablaban de todo menos de algebra

-¿Sí?, pues no fue mi culpa

-Tuviste mucho que ver- dijo con una mirada de reproche – deberías controlar tu genio

-¿! Controlar mi genio ¡?

- ¡Ahí está! A eso me refiero – dijo apuntando mi nariz con un dedo – Mira que no es una mala persona, incluso te hizo un cumplido y eso le da puntos a favor ¿no?

-No

-Como digas – dijo Alice bufando – Aún no me explicas cómo es que Edward termino tan molesto.

Suspiré

-Digamos que le dije "algo" que lo puso de ese modo –Alice comenzó a gesticular con sus manos para que prosiguiera con mi relato - ¡bien! Le dije que terminaría enamorándose de alguien un día.

Se hizo el silencio de pronto. Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas por segundos y de la nada ¡Pum! Comenzó a carcajearse como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Edward…enamorado…es…es en serio?- se agarró el estómago para intentar calmarse de tanta risa- ¡Bella, que absurdo!

-No sé qué es lo absurdo, tú misma dijiste que quizá Edward tenga un corazón, entonces¿ no significa eso que pueda sentir algo por alguien, que pueda enamorase?- inquirí.

Alice suspiró profundamente.

-Cariño, sé lo que dije ¿sí?- dijo tomándome de los hombros en un acto de comprensión – Pero personas como Edward no se enamoran fácilmente, incluso su mejor amigo lo sabe.

-Pero si…

-¿Pero si eres tú de quien se enamora? – inquirió alzando una ceja, mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

-No iba a decir eso.

-Sí, seguro.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_**

-¿Edward te pasa algo?- su voz melosa interrumpió mis pensamientos. Sentí sus manos viajar al broche de mis pantalones dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso - ¿quieres que empieza ya?

-No – dije con seriedad mientras retiraba sus manos de mí, Jessica me devolvió una mirada interrogante - Será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver- sentencié.

-¿!Qué!?...pe…pe

-¡Jessica por el amor de Dios! Almenos ten algo de dignidad!

Y rompió en llanto, comenzó con los típicos balbuceos y bien fingidos hipidos de princesa Disney. Entre llanto y llanto decía cosas como _Yo te quiero. No es justo para mi. Se supone que no iba a ser así…_ y un sinfín de frases dramáticas y cursis que no me daban ni la mínima pisca de interés en continuar escuchando así que salí del gimnasio sin mirar atrás.

-Vaya que eso fue rápido.

-No ocurrió nada- dije con indiferencia – me aburrí de ella, es todo.

-Ya era tiempo ¿no? , digo, te repites a Jessica cada cinco minutos – comenzamos a caminar al parqueadero del instituto – deberías continuar con tu lista, por cierto, ¿quién sigue?

Me quedé callado y no fue porque haya querido, fue una fuerza mayor que me obligo. Frente a nosotros a unos pocos metros Alice y Bella caminaban también hacia el estacionamiento charlando y riendo amenamente cuando un chico, que si mal no recuerdo se llama Jacob, abrazó a Bella por la cintura y deposito un prolongado beso en su mejilla haciendo que ésta se tornara rojiza. Me quedé contemplado aquella escena con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ¿acaso ese tonto está ciego o qué? Acabó de tener contacto físico con la persona más amargada del mundo, cómo puede acercarse a ella sin estar seguro de que no le contagiará la amargura. Pero esas dudas se disiparon cuando Bella tomó la mano de Jacob y parecía estar a gusto en su compañía. Los miré con disgusto y aprehensión.

-¡Hey!- Jasper chasqueó sus dedos frente a mis narices para que volviera a tierra.

Aparté su mano bruscamente para seguir avanzando e irme de allí, escuché que me insultó pero no le di importancia ya tendría tiempo de inventarle alguna explicación a Jasper, me monté en mi volvo lanzando mi morral al asiento del copiloto para después encender mi auto y hacerlo arrancar.

No quería llegar a casa, me sentía molesto, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tenía con quien pasar después de clases, y aunque normalmente hubiera comenzado a idear un plan para conquistar al siguiente caramelo en mi lista, esa idea ya no me pareció tentadora.

Las palabras de Swan me incomodaron y seguían incomodándome, incluso porque tenían cierta relación con las palabras que me dijo papá hace unos días. Dí un golpe al volante. _¡Maldición! Es absurdo, no es coherente y no puede pasarme a mí. _Subí el volumen del estéreo mientras aceleraba un poco más _¡no, no, no!_

De pronto imágenes inundaron mi mente como flashes del pasado…_La primera vez que besé a una niña…mi primera cita…mi primera fiesta…mi remembrada jaqueca…la primera vez que me acosté con una chica…el día en que fui conocido como el rey en el instituto…la primera vez que vi a Bella…la vez en que intenté acercarme a ella…la primera vez que fui rechazado…que sentí el resentimiento…la primera vez que me ponen en mi lugar…primera vez que no accedo tener sexo con una chica en el gimnasio…la primera vez que veo a Bella sonriente por la compañía de otro…la primera vez que la veo ruborizarse…la primera vez que la veo congeniar con un chico…la primera vez que me siento tan irritado por presenciar una escena así…la primera vez que deseo partirle la cara a un hombre que no conozco por amistar con una chica que no me agrada…la primera vez que me siento celoso…_

-¡¿CELOSO?! – grité a todo pulmón como si fuera la abominación más grande que jamás ha sido pronunciada en la historia. Fue por eso que no vi el bache que estaba en el camino, mi auto se sacudió bruscamente perdiendo el control saliendo de la vía y dando de lleno contra una roca del bosque, el airbag se activó dándome fuertemente en la cara reprimí un grito de dolor, me rompí la nariz. Salí del auto trastabillando para revisar los daños – Genial – mascullé al ver la delantera del auto destruida, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo para pedir ayuda pero no tenía señal, arrojé el aparato dentro del auto con molestia, las cosas no podían ir de peor forma ¿o sí?

Oh por supuesto que sí, fue la respuesta del destino. Seguramente no le agrado a alguien allá arriba.

Una camioneta (si a eso se le puede llamar así) hizo su aparición en la solitaria vía. Me asomé lo suficiente para que se detuviera.

-¿Oh por Dios que paso? – inquirió Bella bajando de su trasto con gesto preocupado.

-¿Pues tu qué crees?- respondí con ironía

-No puede ser mira cómo qued…

-Sí, no es nada, creo que mi nariz estará bien, no es necesaria tanta preocupación – dije con algo de ternura al verla preocupada por mi

-¡Mira cómo quedó el auto! – dijo ignorando mis palabras para después mirar al auto como un niño pequeño que acabó de rasparse las rodillas.

-¡Qué! – Exclamé- ¡puedo estar muriendo, agonizando, al borde del colapso y lo único que te importa es el auto!

Ella se alzó de hombros.

-Dijiste que lo de tu nariz no era nada – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, giró sobre sus talones y subió a su camioneta – ¿Te quedarás ahí o aprovecharás mi buen humor para que pueda ayudarte?

Torcí el gesto, tome mis cosas y aseguré mi auto, luché un poco para abrir la puerta de su auto y subí sin decir palabra.

Ella comenzó a tararear una canción que no conocía – Te llevaré al hospital para que puedan revisar tu nariz.

-No es necesario, te dije que no es nada.

Bufó.

-Llévame a mi casa – dije mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana –¿ Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido? – inquirí viendo que el kilometraje no llegaba ni a los 90 - ¿y no tienes un estéreo o algo para entretenerte?

Vi que apretó al volante pero aun así no dejaba de tararear una canción y mucho menos apartaba la vista del camino.

-Porque conozco a personas que conducen trastos más viejos que éste y tienen un buen estéreo – dije haciendo observaciones a su transporte- deberías darle algo de color a esto, si lo pintas de negro se vería más respetable y nadie lo miraría con lástima.

Bella guardó silencio y vi que sus labios se fruncieron hasta formar una línea recta.

-O mejor cómprate un auto nuevo, así cuando me tengas que ayudar me llevarás pronto a mi casa y no perderíamos el ti…

-¡! EDWARD CIERRA LA BOCA ¡! – exclamó con furia dejándome callado por minutos al ver su reacción – No voy a hacer nada de lo que me digas, es mi auto y así me gusta, si tienes un problema con él, perfecto – se orilló a un lado del camino – ¡Bájate!

-¿Bájate? Ni si quiera estamos en mi casa – dije con molestia.

-¡Eres un abusivo! Me muestro condescendiente contigo por un minuto y tú ya crees que soy tu chofer!

-Yo no te pedí condescendencia Bella – dije en su mismo tono - apareciste y tu corazón amable hizo que me ayudaras, no me iba a negar a los deseos de una dama ya te lo había dicho antes.

-¿Deseos? – Bufó con ironía mientras ponía en marcha el auto nuevamente – esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Y por qué me ayudaste entonces – inquirí con soberbia

-Lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otra persona – dijo con impaciencia – pero tú eres tan egoísta que crees que todo lo que se hace por ti debería honrarnos a los demás, como si fuera el mayor de los reconocimientos estar en tu presencia y no es así.

Me dispuse a replicar pero de nuevo comenzó a hablar.

-Estás tan necesitado de atención que buscas reconocimiento en todo lo que haces y dices – dijo con cierta tristeza – Las personas que actúan así están podridas por dentro.

Detuvo el auto y nos quedamos en silencio por lo que pareció mucho tiempo.

Su reacción de asombro cuando comencé a aplaudir era digna de ser fotografiada - ¡Bravo, Bravísimo! – Exclamé mientras seguía aplaudiendo – Vaya, casi me creo todo eso, y dime ¿qué otras cosas crees saber de mí? – inquirí de lo más interesado.

-¡Ahg! ¡Solo Largo de mi auto! – grito con fastidio – ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué planeas dejarme en plena carretera?

-A menos que te hayas mudado creo que esa casona te pertenece ¿no? – dijo señalando a mis espaldas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bajé del auto.

- ¿A qué hora vienes por mi mañana?

Ella lanzó un bufido para después hacerme un grotesco gesto con el dedo medio, luego la vi alejarse por la carretera.

Subí las escaleras silbando aquella canción que Bella tarareaba en su auto, deje mi maleta sobre mi cama y envié un texto a Jasper para que viniera a la casa. De lo más tranquilo busqué el delicado papel y la pluma con la que escribo los nombres de mis conquistas, de un movimiento taché todos los nombres exceptuando uno, porque me daría el lujo de tenerla solo para mi : _Isabella Swan._

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Que tal les pareció eh? C:**

**Porfitas háganmelo saber y disculpen mi demora pero como ya había dicho la universidad me distrae de la escritura xD xD**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3 **


End file.
